The Cold In Our Lives: My Way Home Is Through You
by Lenita Malfoy 666
Summary: CAP3 Alhena es una persona odiosa, Alhena odia estar en Hogwarts y Alhena odia a todos. En fin, ese año escolar no iba a ser normal, menos cuando tienes a los Merodeadores, una pelirroja loca con su amiga y a una francesa pesada como compañeros. Joder.
1. Encuentros

**Disclamier:** Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro.

Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse.

**Resumen: **Alhena es una persona odiosa, Alhena odia estar en Hogwarts y Alhena odia a todos. En fin, ese año escolar no iba a ser normal, menos cuando tienes a los Merodeadores, una pelirroja loca con su amiga y a una francesa pesada como compañeros. Joder. Es más difícil de lo que parecía.

En fin, resignación e instinto de supervivencia para quedarse en Gran Bretaña por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**The Cold In Our Lives**

_Primera Temporada:_

**My Way Home Is Through You**

* * *

**Capí****tulo**** Nº1:** Meetings

* * *

Una brisa fresca le golpeó suavemente el rostro. Levantó la mirada que, durante unos escasos segundos, había bajado. Una Mansión imponente y de color blanco, la recibía con un porte orgulloso e inglés. Apretó la mandíbula. Observó los pastos frescos y recién cortados, amarillentos por el amanecer, humedecidos por el rocío. Tuvo la tentación de quitarse sus zapatos y correr por el césped, pero en vez de eso, subió la cabeza con orgullo y arrogancia, y sacudió su cabellera. Siguió el camino serpenteante hacia la puerta de entrada.

Antes de llegar, ésta se abrió. Una figura delgada se asomó.

La muchacha detuvo su caminata, totalmente paralizada.

-¿Alhena?

Sí, era ella.

Y el rostro de ella tomó un tono de sorpresa, su cuerpo perdió toda capacidad de control y movilidad, haciendo que el pequeño bolso que llevaba entre sus manos se deslizara lentamente hacia el suelo. En cuanto se quiso dar cuenta, esa figura delgada en la puerta de la Casa estaba abrazándola con fuerza. Cerró los ojos.

Estaba en casa.

* * *

-¿¡Cómo me estás diciendo que no hiciste los deberes de Pociones, Mary Ann!?

La aludida rodó los ojos, pero su compañera – Lily Evans – seguía protestando, haciendo que los magos y brujas presentes en la plataforma 9 ¾ se voltearan a ver el gracioso espectáculo que la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor le hacía a su amiga. Al notarlo, la muchacha tiró fuertemente de la polera de la pelirroja y la apuntó con un dedo.

-Sino te callas, llamaré a los Merodeadores para invitarlos a sentarse con nosotras arriba del tren.

Santo remedio.

* * *

-Vamos, vamos, ¡arriba!

-¡Mamá, tengo que esperar a Sirius!

Dorea Potter (antes Black) arrugó la frente con severidad, haciendo que su rostro se tornara aún más viejo de lo que era. Adoraba a su hijo, claro, pero que perdiera el Expreso de Hogwarts por esperar a "su hermano" era demasiado. A sus 55 años, la paciencia comenzaba a ganarle al exceso de cariño que le tenía a James. Además, Charlus la esperaba en casa con esas deliciosas pastas caseras…

-¡Súbete ya!

Los jadeos que salían de su garganta eran incontrolables, pero también la cantidad de insultos. Sirius Black odiaba a su familia tanto como a no poder hacer bromas durante una semana (es decir, demasiado) y que lo atrasaran de esa forma era imperdonable. Corría tan rápido como sus largas piernas se lo permitieran, para alcanzar el tren. Paró bruscamente y se tomó de una de las barandillas de la puerta pequeña del tren, que ya estaba en movimiento. Acto seguido, sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo que lo metió dentro.

-¡Joder!

Levantó la mirada. Los ojos castaños de su mejor amigo lo miraban con gracia.

* * *

-Peter, vamos a buscar a los chicos. Es raro que no vengan hasta ahora y solamente tengo tiempo hasta que me toque hacer ronda.

-Es decir…-murmuró.

-Dentro de diez minutos.

Remus Lupin tenía 15 años. Llevaba el pelo castaño opaco, los ojos siempre algo melancólicos pero, sorprendentemente, siempre que se le dictaba una orden, estos se abrían, atendiendo y escuchando, sopesando las posibilidades, analizando cada letra. Era prefecto ese año. Nunca había querido presumir, pero sabía que esas vacaciones le llegaría una carta más pesada de lo normal.

Peter Pettigrew también tenía quince años, pero tenía el aspecto tímido de uno de trece. Cabello fino y algo rubio, pero descuidado. Sus ojos eran pequeños y acuosos, asustados ante las órdenes que personas superiores a él le obligaban (o él se sentía obligado) a cumplir. A diferencia de su compañero, obedecía todo sin rechistar, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias ni las reglas rotas.

Eran opuestos, pero también se podía decir que eran amigos.

* * *

Alhena no solía ponerse nerviosa, pero volver a Gran Bretaña ese año no cabía dentro de sus planes. El ofrecimiento fue de la directora. Fue un comunicado que no la dejó dormir mucho en el verano.

La imponente Madame Máxime informando que "_Los mayores esfuerzos, las mayores calificaciones, el orgullo de Beauxbatons, viajarán en intercambio durante el período de un año a Gran Bretaña, al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_. _Las cartas para de los seleccionados serán enviadas durante las vacaciones, a las manos de sus padres. Sepan que este es un evento muy importante para la Academia, así que mantengan el prestigio que tenemos. Que tengan muy buenas vacaciones, niños."_

Al diablo. Ahora estaba totalmente aterrada, podía sentir su corazón en su pecho. Se abrazó a sí misma rogando por autocontrol. Una risa suave la hizo fruncir el ceño y lanzar una mirada fulminante a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Claire. Claire Lamound, una muchacha de su mismo año. Morena, con ojos oscuros al igual que su pelo. Seleccionada con ella y otros "niños" para ingresar al maldito colegio inglés, Hogwarts. Estaba sentada frente a ella en el compartimiento del tren, con las piernas cruzadas al igual que sus brazos. La miraba con profunda superioridad, pero con un tinte de diversión bastante cínico.

Se dispuso a olvidarla, y el tren comenzó a ponerse en marcha. Miró la estación llena de gente que saludaba a sus familiares. Se levantó y sacó los brazos y la cabeza por la ventana, intentando encontrar a su madre.

-¡Al! ¡Princesa, aquí!- la divisó trotando ligeramente, con su rostro agraciado y sus ojos verdes brillando de felicidad.- ¡Te quiero, princesa! ¡Pásala bien!

-¡_Au revoir_!- chilló, sacudiendo sus manos. Se metió, al mismo tiempo que un chico pasó corriendo como que lo lleva el diablo para tomar el Expreso. Una sonrisa de pura felicidad le adornó la cara. Por lo menos la había visto.

* * *

-¿Remus?

En ese mismo instante, el prefecto salió del compartimiento. Había terminado de acomodar sus valijas (la de sus amigos, mejor dicho) y ahora faltaba encontrar el compartimiento en los que esas muchachas de Beauxbatons estaban. Ambos habían sido informados del intercambio, para "guiarlas", hasta la elección de sus respectivas casas. Los demás chicos de Beauxbatons estarían en Hogwarts, pero estas viajaban en el tren

-Vamos, Lily, seguramente se deben estar hartando de esperarnos.- le dijo a la pelirroja. Esta asintió, y siguió a su compañero. Tenía una relación bastante afectuosa con él, ya que se interesaban por las mismas cosas y habían coincidido varias veces en la biblioteca. Se cartearon durante el verano y se enteraron de que ambos eran prefectos. Así que…- Oye, ¿Crees que sean simpáticas? Digo, los franceses son muy orgullosos.

-No lo sé. Supongo que nos llevaremos bien.

Apuraron el paso y llegaron a uno de los últimos compartimientos. Abrieron y las miradas sobresaltadas de ellas se clavaron en los recién llegados. Al instante se pararon.

-_Bonjour_. ¿Ustedes son los prefectos de _Gryffindor_ de los que la profesora McGonagall nos habló?

Ellos asintieron, sorprendidos ante la fluidez de su inglés. La alumna de Hogwarts se apresuró a presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Lily Evans, soy la prefecta de Gryffindor. Él -señaló al chico - es mi compañero, Remus Lupin. También prefecto.

La muchacha morena se adelantó y extendió su brazo, como con intención de que el Gryffindor la besara, pero – recordando que estaba en Gran Bretaña - al instante dobló la palma y apretó su mano y la de la pelirroja.

-Un placer, soy Claire Lamound.

En cambio, la otra muchacha arrugó la nariz y se mantuvo cruzada de brazos.- Me llamo Alhena…- se interrumpió. Y repitió:- Alhena. Supongo que tienen bastante que contarnos, así que por favor, no perdamos tiempo.

La morena se mostró sorprendida, pero imitó el gesto de sentarse para escuchar lo que los ingleses tenían para decir. Lily, en cambio, apretó ligeramente los dientes; tenía la sospecha de que esa muchacha rubia y de ojos fríos, al no escuchar sus apellidos de gran renombre, no había querido ni presentarse correctamente. Eso pasaba de vez en cuando. Al notar que la chica no iba a decir nada, el castaño se adelantó.

-Bien… El castillo tiene grandes terrenos, entre los que hay un lago que está habitado por criaturas marinas como… sirenas y… Un Calamar Gigante. También unos invernaderos, en los que se imparte la clase de Herbología y en bosque, "el Bosque Prohibido", habitado también, pero por criaturas demasiado peligrosas para los alumnos. Está estrictamente prohibido. En el linde de este bosque se sitúa la cabaña del Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos, Hagrid. En Hogwarts también hay una huerta, un cementerio y un estadio de Quidditch. La entrada de los terrenos de Hogwarts está flanqueada por las estatuas de dos puercos alados y por los terrenos hay un árbol, el Sauce Boxeador, que mueve sus ramas intentando destruir a todo lo que se acerca, así que, tengan cuidado.

"En Hogwarts hay siete cursos. El curso escolar comienza el 1 de septiembre de cada año y termina en junio, tras haberse realizado los exámenes finales. Durante el curso hay vacaciones en Navidad y en Semana Santa, en las que los alumnos que quieran pueden irse a sus hogares. Este –abrió los brazos- es el Expreso Hogwarts. Es el tren que se encarga de llevar a los alumnos de la estación hasta la de Hogsmeade y viceversa. Los alumnos de tercer curso o superior pueden ir en ocasiones a Hogsmeade, con autorización de los padres, un pueblo mágico en las inmediaciones del castillo. Al final de quinto curso se realizan los TIMOS, que los harán este año y no en sexto. Al final de séptimo, los EXTASIS, que no deben interesarles mucho ya que no cursarán dentro de dos años aquí.

Lily se encargó de seguir.

-"El colegio se divide en cuatro casas, que cada una acoge a estudiantes con características en común. Las casas son las de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw (cada una perteneciente a cada fundador). Cuando los alumnos de primer curso – y en este caso ustedes - llegan al castillo, son seleccionados para cada una de estas casas, según sus aptitudes. De esta tarea se encarga el Sombrero Seleccionador. Cada casa tiene a un profesor como jefe de ésta y a varios prefectos; alumnos destacados que a partir de quinto curso se les da este nombramiento y tienen poder para castigar y sancionar a alumnos. Los estudiantes de cada casa tienen una Sala Común, a la que se accede mediante una contraseña y en la que sólo pueden estar los alumnos pertenecientes a dicha casa. De esta sala se va a los dormitorios, divididos, primero por chicas y chicos y luego por cursos."

-¿Quidditch?- preguntaron las dos muchachas a la vez. Lily no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Remus continuó:

- Uno de los pasatiempos más populares de Hogwarts es el Quidditch. En seis domingos de cada curso se disputa un partido en el que juegan dos equipos de las casas (cada casa posee un equipo de Quidditch). A los partidos van la mayoría de los estudiantes, en los que encuentran una forma de "olvidar" por un tiempo los estudios.

-¿Sabes si podremos participar?- preguntó la chica, arrogante y con la voz arrastrada.

-No lo sé.- admitió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.- Tendrán que hablarlo con su jefe de casa, o en su defecto, con el director.

Un silencio se instaló en el compartimiento, incomodando un poco la situación. Lily se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, analizando cada una de las palabras de "Alhena" y su resentimiento hacia ellos.

-Tengo que estirar las piernas. Perdónenme.- la rubia se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta del compartimiento. Suspiró y levantó la mirada, cambiando radicalmente. Sus ojos volvían a ser fríos y su cabello ya no le molestaba en el rostro. Su imagen era bastante falsa, pero ya era fácil fingir. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, caminando por el pasillo. Escuchó unos ruidos lejanos de unos pasos apresurados, pero eso no la sacó de su profundo estado de inconsciencia.

Lo próximo fue un fuerte golpe en la frente.

-_Bon Dieu!_- chilló, cayendo hacia atrás, perdiendo totalmente el equilibrio. Oyó luego un "_¿Sirius, estás bien?_" y abrió los ojos. Escuchó varias quejas, pero alguien la jaló hacia arriba sin mucha delicadeza y le preguntó:

-¿_Alhena! Oh, bon Dieu! Vous êtes bien, chers_?- Era Claire, claro. Durante unos segundos quedó medio atontada, pero pudo enfocar la vista y notar con quien había chocado.

-¡_Etes-vous un idiot ou quoi? Vous pouvez me tuer! Pour moi! Vous avez quelque chose dans votre tête? Vérifiez où vous marchez, brut diable_!- chilló, perdiendo totalmente el control. La morena le gritó algo en francés, pero ella todavía estaba furiosa. Cuando el chico estuvo en pie, la francesa levantó la mano y él la mirada, recibiendo una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. Su rostro (y el de sus amigos) se contrajo en una mueca de profundo dolor.

-¡Alhena, por el amor de Merlín, para!- exclamó Lupin, que al escuchar los gritos había corrido por el pasillo para evitar cualquier riña.

-¿Conoces a esta desgraciada?- murmuró "Sirius" sobándose la mejilla.

La francesa ya estaba por tirarse encima de Black, pero el prefecto de Gryffindor la tomó fuertemente de los brazos, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Él era mucho más alto que todos, y la rubia un poco más baja que todos, así que quedó totalmente paralizada.

-¡Suéltame, maldito sangre sucia!- gritó.

"_Recordemos que esas palabras se estaban volviendo demasiado comunes en ese tiempo, pero como insulto… Como degradación a la persona, como un apodo despreciante… Y esas simples palabras hicieron reaccionar a todos. Alhena era una persona odiosa, Alhena odiaba estar en Hogwarts y Alhena odiaba a todos. _

_Y ese era solo el principio, un encuentro entre miles que James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Mary Ann Jackson, Claire Lamound y Alhena tendrían a lo largo de sus cortas vidas…"_

**

* * *

**

Realmente, quisiera insertar una carita feliz aquí, pero ya saben cómo es FFN ¬¬.

**En fin… ¡ESTOY AQUÍ, HE VUELTO! Estoy tremendamente emocionada con esto, realmente. Claro, es tan solo el primer capítulo, pero terminarlo me ha llevado un mes y algo, para mí es un gran logro volver con este fic totalmente reformado y corregido. Recuerden que los detalles están en mi profile, ya he arreglado todo, así que no se preocupen.**

**De igual modo, lo básico: Esta cosa va a tener tres temporadas,**

**La primera consta de los dos últimos años de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts.**

**La segunda de la salida del colegio y el desarrollo de la guerra hasta la muerte de Lily y James.**

**La tercera contiene el quinto año de Harry Potter.**

**Y un final alternativo de tres capítulos que tiene desde 1996 hasta el primero de septiembre de 2005.**

**Más información, ya saben donde pinchar. **

**Realmente me gustaría saber qué opinan, si empecé con buen pie o sigo siendo el mismo desastre andante de siempre, porque hacer tres temporadas de un fic se me hace muy pesado, pero me voy a esforzar para darles lo mejor a pesar de todos los problemas que me está trayendo el tener que estudiar a la vez de escribirles. **

**En fin…**

**Los quiere mucho, **

**Lenita.**


	2. Espectáculo de Máscaras

**Disclamier:** Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro.

Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse.

**Resumen: **Alhena es una persona odiosa, Alhena odia estar en Hogwarts y Alhena odia a todos. En fin, ese año escolar no iba a ser normal, menos cuando tienes a los Merodeadores, una pelirroja loca con su amiga y a una francesa pesada como compañeros. Joder. Es más difícil de lo que parecía.

En fin, resignación e instinto de supervivencia para quedarse en Gran Bretaña por mucho tiempo.

**

* * *

**

The Cold In Our Lives

_Primera Temporada:_

**My Way Home Is Through You**

**

* * *

******************************

Capítulo 

**Nº2: ****Spectacle of Masks**

* * *

_La francesa ya estaba por tirarse encima de Black, pero el prefecto de Gryffindor la tomó fuertemente de los brazos, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Él era mucho más alto que todos, y la rubia un poco más baja que todos, así que quedó totalmente paralizada. _

_-¡Suéltame, maldito sangre sucia!- gritó. _

* * *

Esas palabras parecieron mágicas, puesto que Remus soltó automáticamente a la bruja, alejándose de ella. En cambio, los ojos de Sirius se habían abierto de par en par al escucharla. Era normal escuchar a su madre gritar por todos lados injuriando a los muggles y a sus hijos magos. Para ella y para una parte de la sociedad eran "sangre sucias", pero para él no. Él era la oveja negra de su familia, un Gryffindor, una persona diferente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- cuestionó Black, acercándosele.

Ella sonrió.- He oído hablar de ti. ¿Sirius Black, no es así?- acusó - Vaya, resultaste ser más asqueroso de lo que pensaba.- el aludido entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo no te conozco, pero me gustaría que aunque sea hagas gala de tu respetable jerarquía presentándote como corresponde.- demandó con voz sarcástica. Ella sólo rió.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó, arrastrando las palabras.- Alhena Leonore Malfoy. Lamentablemente no es un placer conocerte, Black.

Malfoy. De apellido Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?- inquirió James Potter, metiéndose. Por su parte, la rubia giró los ojos, fastidiada.

-Deben haberse cruzado con mi hermano, Lucius, alguna vez. Era prefecto. Black - lo miró - te conozco porque como debes estar enterado, él está casado desde hace tres años con tu prima.- hizo una pequeña pausa- Narcisa.

Él asintió lentamente. Al principio no sabía por qué diablos nunca había visto a esa enfermiza chica en ninguna de las "fiestas de sociedad", a las que normalmente asistía por obligación; aunque su madre prefería presentar a Regulus con más orgullo, claro. Respuesta obvia llegando a la cabeza de Sirius O. Black: No estaba en Gran Bretaña.

-Tienes razón. Alhena... He oído hablar de ti, también.- de repente, su rostro tomó un tono de sorpresa. -¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Esas simples palabras hicieron que el rostro de ella se pusiera rígido, que sus facciones se deformaran al punto de que pareciera una bestia furiosa y encerrada, suprimiendo emociones.- Eso no te importa, traidor.- respondió en tono cortante. Levantó la barbilla con superioridad y se dio vuelta, resuelta a volver a su compartimiento por el resto del viaje a Hogwarts.

* * *

_-__¡Jackson, Mary Ann! _

_Por unos momentos, a la muchacha se le dio vuelta el mundo entero. Sonrió emocionada y corrió hacia el taburete, pero antes de poder llegar a él un muchacho le puso un pie en medio de su camino y ella, tan exaltada que iba, no lo notó. Obviamente, cayó ruidosamente al suelo. Algunos rieron, pero otros se levantaron de sus asientos para observar a la pobre niña pronta a la selección. Ella, presa de la vergüenza, se levantó. Dirigió una mirada asesina al muchachito con ojos traviesos que se había atrevido a dejarla en ridículo. Llevaba unas infantiles gafas redondas y era bastante alto. Intentando olvidar el episodio, se encaminó al Sombrero. Pegó un bote cuando lo escuchó hablar. _

_-Oh... Vaya, ¡qué mente! Inteligente, muy inteligente, la cabeza abierta a nuevos descubrimientos. Creatividad, oh, sí... Ravenclaw, eres digna hija de Ravenclaw._

_-¡Qué extraño...!-murmuró. Pensó en su hermano, que constantemente le decía que era una cabeza hueca. _

_-¿Cabeza hueca? Muchacha, eres muy influenciable. No creas siempre lo que los demás dicen, sólo déjate llevar por tus más profundas creencias. No todo es lo que parece ser a la vista superficial de todos.-respondió misteriosamente el sombrero. Luego, gritó a todo el Gran Comedor -¡Ravenclaw!_

Mary Ann sonrió recordando. "Cabeza hueca", un apodo que ya su hermano, Michael, no usaba con ella - para su gran satisfacción -. Se dirigió a su mesa, saludando a Lily con la mano. Pero antes, dirigió una última mirada a la muchacha pálida que se encontraba en el vestíbulo del comedor, cruzada de brazos. Su mirada estaba perdida.

Pero cuando Claire Lamound y un séquito de franceses siguiendo a la profesora McGonagall se acercó, su rostro se tornó duro nuevamente.

Entonces la Ravenclaw se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Esa muchacha, de la que Lily le había hablado en el viaje, esa chica fría e indiferente, sólo...

Alhena Malfoy era sólo un espectáculo de máscaras.

* * *

-Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts...

El Gran Comedor calló. Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, había hablado. Su voz solemne pero poderosa inspiraba un respeto entre toda la comunidad mágica. Sus anuncios de principio de curso siempre eran algo extraños, pero era Dumbledore, el hombre de limón, y nadie podía cambiarlo.

-... sean bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. En realidad, este año tenemos muchas más novedades que las que normalmente tenemos, señor Black.- esto último lo agregó con una sonrisa afable, al escuchar al alumno de Gryffindor intentando imitarlo. Algunos rieron.- Como algunas personas habrán notado, en este Salón faltan alumnos. Bueno, quizás sólo lo noten sus amigos.

Sorprendidos, comenzaron a murmurar.

-El motivo es...- esperó el silencio.- El motivo es... El intercambio Hogwarts-Beauxbatons.- murmullos de nuevo. -Diez estudiantes de nuestro colegio han sido avisados durante sus vacaciones para ser parte de este intercambio. Generalmente, se premiaron las mejores notas y los esfuerzos.

Lily, sin poder evitarlo, frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto, todos no podían ir, así que no se sientan atontados ante esta oportunidad perdida.- pequeña pausa. -Bien, procedamos a la Selección de los primeros años.

La profesora McGonagall entró por la puerta del Gran Comedor, encabezando la fila de los asustados niños de primer año. La diferencia era que esta vez, la profesora de Transformaciones llevaba dos pergaminos.

Al terminar la selección, Dumbledore sonrió y le hizo una seña a su colega femenina. Ésta asintió e hizo otra seña, pero esta vez hacia las dos puertas abiertas del salón. Por ella entró un grupo de estudiantes con el uniforme neutro que los de primer año llevaban, aunque, claro, a su medida. No tenían sus rostros tan aterrados como los niños, pero llevaban una sonrisa (o aunque sea una mueca) de admiración pintada en ellos. Los Merodeadores pudieron distinguir a la fría muchacha del tren, delante de Claire. Miraba con algo de curiosidad el techo.

-"_¡Qué bonito!_"- pensó. Pero dijo otra cosa -Definitivamente, es un bonito detalle. Aunque Beauxbatons es más elegante.- expresó esto último en voz alta, hablando para el chico que tenía al lado, que asintió fervientemente. Llegaron a la altura del taburete, donde se pararon, rígidos.

James, sentado en su mesa, se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando a Sirius, que a su vez miraba fascinado los traseros de las francesas.- Hey, Padfoot.- lo miró.- ¿Qué piensas, Slytherin?

Él asintió, observando a la aludida. No podía negar que era bonita. Descripción: Algo baja, con pechos pequeños, pero... pasaba. ¿Por qué las francesas tenían una parte trasera tan hermosa?

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba mal, muy mal.

En fin, hormonas.

Delgada y pálida. Pelo liso y rubio, sin ningún encanto en especial. Rasgos aristocráticos (-"Malfoy's"- pensó, rodando los ojos) y duros. Ojos, grises, pero no como los suyos. Esa chica tenía esa pinta de indiferencia, frialdad, hasta el punto de ser algo cruel, como lo había sido durante el viaje. Pero esa chica escondía muchas cosas.

-¡Lamound, Claire!

La aludida se puso rígida. Sirius notó que por lo menos cinco personas ya habían sido seleccionadas. Alhena se dio vuelta, la cogió por los hombros y la empujó ligeramente. Allí reaccionó. Temblando ligeramente, se dirigió al taburete. Se sentó, cruzó los tobillos y esperó. Pero se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando escuchó la voz del viejo Sombrero que la subdirectora había puesto en su cabeza.

-Claire Lamound... Eres la justicia en persona. Oh, sí. Puedes tener tus ideales, pero siempre con un argumento. Bastante burlona, debo decir, pero muy leal y apasionada. Tengo una casa para ti.

-_Bon Dieu__..._- pensó, angustiada. Escuchó la voz rasposa del sombrero gritando.

-¡Hufflepuff!

La muchacha se dirigió a su mesa, insegura. Buscó con la mirada a Malfoy, que la miraba fijamente. Notó que ella inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella, como una especie de aceptación. Más feliz, se sentó. La rubia volvió a poner la cabeza mirando al frente.

-Malfoy, Alhena.

Unos pocos murmullos, lo típico. Avanzó, alzando la barbilla, ocultando su miedo. Con rostro firme, se enfrentó al Sombrero. Cuando se posó en su cabeza, supo que no estaba bien.

-_Malfoy_.- escupió el sombrero, alargando las vocales, y haciendo que ella perdiera toda su seguridad en una milésima de segundo. -_Todos tienen una idea bastante errónea acerca de tu familia, muchacha. ¿Oscuridad? En lo absoluto. Tu hermano era muy diferente a lo que eres tú, pero, claro, todos ven sólo lo superficial. Tienes una menta aguda y brillante, actúas bien bajo presión, pero en determinadas situaciones no puedes mentir. A través de estos años te has transformado. No hubiera tomado la misma decisión hace unos años. Eres fría y astuta, muchacha, pero al igual que tu amiga, eres tremendamente leal. Nunca has tenido un amigo verdadero, pero nunca pensarías en traicionarlo si lo tuvieras. La amistad por sobre todo..._- puntualizó. Alhena cerró los ojos. -_No juzgues, muchacha, porque eso te hace diferente a todos los que te rodean día a día. Argumenta, no confíes ciegamente sin saber a qué te estás enfrentando._

-_Nunca sé a qué me estoy enfrentando._- pensó.

-_Abre los ojos. No todo es oscuridad_.- aconsejó.- ¡Slytherin!

En cuanto se levantó, para dirigirse a su mesa, se quedó unos cortos segundos observando a los ingleses, ignorando a sus compañeros de Beauxbatons. Todos miraban atentamente a los extranjeros. Pestañeó y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Salazar.

¿Realmente estaba en su casa? ¿Realmente allí había algún vestigio de luz? Porque lo único que podía ver desde allí eran puros problemas...

**

* * *

**

Al fin... XD

**Me maté haciendo esto, no tenía ninguna idea, pero por suerte estoy rodeada de un montón de personas que me las dan. **

**Comentarios del Capítulo: **

**Dudé (y mucho) acerca de la casa en la que iba a poner a Claire. Me puse a pensar profundamente, analizando la visión que tengo de esta muchachita, y lo mejor fue ponerla en la casa de los tejones, venciendo un poco el tabú de "Slytherin-y-Gryffindor-son-los-mejores-para-los-OC" (omitiendo a Alhena), ya que después ella es de mucha importancia y la necesito ahí para luego tener en cuenta sus preferencias y usarlas en un futuro lejano -muy lejano-. **

**Otro tema es Mary Ann. Siempre están las típicas amiguitas de Lily, que son tres, que al final terminan quedándose con cada uno de los merodeadores, pero no lo quiero así. Decidí crear este personaje, principalmente, porque -aunque es una de las amigas cercanas de la mamá de Harry- de alguna manera voy a necesitar una visión externa de todo. Mary Ann no va a ser apegada a los merodeadores ni mucho menos de Malfoy, y _tampoco va a ser novia de Remus. _Ya estoy medio podrida de eso. **

**Anyway, friends.**

**Peter. Peter, Peter, Peter... No lo odio, por el amor de Dios, pero es medio obvio que voy estar algo reacia a insertarlo, aunque lo tengo que meter porque es esencial. No va a ver ****bashing**** hacia él, porque considero idiota hacer sufrir a un personaje, a algo que no existe corpóreamente, así que francamente, no esperen una muerte repentina de ****Wormtail****.**

**No más aclaraciones. **

**Espero críticas fuertes, felicitaciones, tarjetas de navidad o tomates imaginarios. Bueno, mientras no sea algo perjudicial para mi salud agradeceré todo... **

**Saludos. **

**Lenita.**


	3. Principios Complicados

**Disclamier:** Todos los contenidos aquí expuestos son pertenencia de la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, excepto por personajes originales insertados en la trama, que son producto de mi imaginación y para disfrute de cualquier lector, sin fines de lucro.

Si alguien tiene la intención de usar mis OC, tengan en cuenta mandarme un mail a mi casilla que está disponible en mi profile para cualquier duda que quieran sacarse.

**Resumen: **Alhena es una persona odiosa, Alhena odia estar en Hogwarts y Alhena odia a todos. En fin, ese año escolar no iba a ser normal, menos cuando tienes a los Merodeadores, una pelirroja loca con su amiga y a una francesa pesada como compañeros. Joder. Es más difícil de lo que parecía.

En fin, resignación e instinto de supervivencia para quedarse en Gran Bretaña por mucho tiempo.

**The Cold In Our Lives **

_Primera Temporada:_

**My Way Home Is Through You**

**Capítulo Nº3: Complicated Principles**

Alhena sabía que todas las chicas que compartían habitación con ella estaban profundamente dormidas en sus camas. Pero ella estaba tan despierta… Se sentía terriblemente fuera de lugar, a pesar de estar en un lugar que durante su infancia llamó "hogar". Se abrazó a sí misma. La única persona que le había parecido decente estaba en otra casa y eso ya las distanciaba bastante. Bufó sonoramente, mirando el techo. Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero los recuerdos de unos meses atrás le llenaron la cabeza.

"_-¡Alhena!- la muchacha volteó, ondeando la falda de su atuendo veraniego. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando reconoció la figura pequeña y los ojos verdes de su madre. Esta la miraba con sus orbes brillándole. -¡Alhena, nena!_

_Hablaba en inglés, estaba en Francia y esa mujer era su madre. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?- cuestionó. Y en cuanto la Señora Malfoy levanto un sobre celeste con el escudo de Beauxbatons, lo entendió."_

Gruñó sonoramente en cuanto lo recordó y enfurruñada y poniéndose de costado, se durmió.

La habitación de los Merodeadores era un completo desastre cuando Remus Lupin se levantó en la mañana. No siempre era sí, por supuesto, pero el lugar había sido hogar de festejos por diferentes – y absurdas – razones la noche anterior. Bufó cuando miró que todo estaba tirado. Calcetines, cervezas de mantequilla contrabandeadas, envoltorios de dulces… Bufó.

-Niños…- murmuró, aunque con su voz algo sarcástica y divertida. Con un movimiento de varita, dejó la habitación de los chicos de quinto más o menos decente. Durante la siguiente media hora se dedicó a arreglarse, pero luego despertó a sus compañeros, que, gruñendo, se levantaron.

Pero Remus se extrañó cuando vio a Sirius acostado en su cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y los ojos fijos en un punto. Su mirada estaba perdida, algo melancólica.

-¿Sirius?- llamó. El aludido lo miró, para luego dedicarle una gran sonrisa. Fue una bastante superficial, a decir verdad. -¿Pasa algo?

Ensanchó su sonrisa -¿Qué podría pasarme, Moony? Estoy perfecto.

El Gryffindor sabía que no.

Claire caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos. Tenía Pociones dentro de unos minutos, pero por equivocación, había cargado el libro de Encantamientos. Gran error, claro, pero tenía que volver a la bodega para buscarlo. Por el camino, se cruzó con un chico algo bajito. Bueno, para ser sincera ella parecía una palmera de lo alta que era.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó, con una mueca preocupada. Habían estado a punto de chocar, pero había sido ágil, así que lo evitó. En cambio, el muchacho, era algo torpe, por lo que la morena lo ayudo a mantener el equilibrio. Este se deshizo en disculpas, murmurando. Al final, terminaron presentándose, puesto que a la francesa el chico le parecía bastante gracioso.

-¿Qué tienes ahora?- preguntó tímidamente él.

-Encantamientos.- respondió, mientras prácticamente corrían su sala común.

-Los Gryffindor comparten con Hufflepuff, tengo clase contigo.- declaró el, agitado.

-De _acuegdo_.- se giró hacia él.- Te _espego_ en el recodo del pasillo, busco mi _ligbro_ y vamos. ¿Qué te _pagese_?- sugirió.

Él aceptó. Claire corrió hacia su sala común, rogando no llegar tarde, mientras el muchacho, emocionado, esperaba en el lugar donde se habían conocido.

Alhena salía de su clase de Herbología, con una mueca de asco en el rostro. Odiaba, odiaba esa materia. ¡Era simplemente repulsiva! Claro, y esas muchachas tontas y arrastradas que iban a su lado le daban toda la razón.

A diferencia de ellas, la chica no estaba todo el tiempo leyendo revistas de chimes ni arreglándose, porque no lo consideraba importante. Sólo una presentación aceptable, no pasar la vida con polvo en la cara y el cerebro que sólo sabía que uno más uno era tres. Dejó de pensar en ellas cuando notó que esa muchacha que desde un principio le había parecido decente estaba caminando y riendo junto a esos… _asquerosos traidores_.

Frunció el ceño y cruzó el terreno que separaba los invernaderos de las paredes exteriores del castillo. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, jaló bruscamente a Claire del brazo y la sacó de allí. Escuchó el claro "¿Qué crees qué haces?" de el idiota de Black, pero no le importó para nada. La morena se dejaba guiar, acallando sus quejas por dentro. En cuanto estuvieron en un pasillo desierto, la rubia la empujó contra la pared y la apuntó con su pálido y delgado dedo.

-No quiero volver a verte con esos traidores de sangre, ¿entiendes?- gritó. Vio a la francesa cerrar los ojos – juntar valor – y volver a abrirlos para desafiarla.

-¿_Pog _qué? ¡Tú no tienes…!

-Te aseguro que tengo todo el poder del mundo para hacerlo. Mi padre y tu tío me lo fueron a pedir, personalmente…- en sólo unos segundos, la dura expresión en el rostro de ella se desvaneció, para mirar a la morena con una mueca de aflicción. –Y sabes que tengo que cumplir con mi palabra.

-¿Aún si eso implica _lastimagme_?- inquirió la otra. Alhena aumentó su gesto. Claire sólo la miró fijamente, intentando encontrar sinceridad en ella. Por suerte, la halló.

Las muchachas no se conocían mucho, se habían conocido en Beauxbatons y guardaban una relación cordial, sin ser demasiado íntima. Sus familias se habían hecho amigas y una leve fraternidad las unía, pero no había mucho más. Se conocían lo suficiente una a la otra como para tener conciencia de todo lo que sabían de cada uno de sus padres. Cosas raras y algo macabras comenzaban a suceder fuera del entorno escolar y las dos tenían en cuenta aquello como para darse cuenta de que ellas estaban involucradas.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, se dedicaron a encontrar el camino y a regresar a clase sin decir nada.

El aula de Pociones que alojaba a los chicos de quinto año para sus clases estaba llena de vapores molestos, y las quejas e insultos no faltaban. El profesor sólo sonreía suavemente, reprendiéndolos de vez en cuando, pero con una bonachona sonrisa.

Los Merodeadores, desde sus puestos, no se quedaban atrás, pero Sirius y James se dedicaban a sonreír maliciosamente. Peter sólo los observaba con su rostro pequeño y expectante y el prefecto sabía a la perfección lo que estaba por pasar. Rodó los ojos. Cuando habían pedido a él y a Pettigrew que les trajeran los materiales para preparar la poción, para quedarse ellos, misteriosamente, tuvo la ligera impresión de la travesura que sus dos amigos estaban a punto de realizar.

_Estaba prudentemente atento a cualquier movimiento._

Y en cuanto escuchó el claro "_Ahora_" de James y Sirius, palideció y se escondió debajo de la mesa.

Segundos después, se dejaron escuchar unas explosiones generalizadas que dejaron el salón lleno de la Poción Calmante sin terminar. Escucharon fuertes insultos y gritos, pero más de parte de los Slytherin. Snape, desde su asiento, se veía sumamente enfadado, apretando fuertemente sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos. Tenía la mirada fija en su caldero, vacío. Su amigo, Avery, estaba sacudiéndose la poción de su uniforme, y detrás de ellos, Malfoy temblaba de pies a cabeza, completamente escrachada con el líquido, que al no estar listo, no había perdido consistencia. Y en cuanto escuchó a ciertos Gryffindor reír, los miró fijamente, furiosa.

-¿En qué estaban pensado, _fous_? ¿_Qu'est-ce l'enfer qu'ils ont dans leur tête_? - gritó, totalmente fuera de sí. (1)

Se hizo paso entre las mesas, esquivando a los alumnos, para salir corriendo luego del salón. Unos segundos después, Severus Snape se levantó, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a los Merodeadores, para luego seguir por el mismo camino que la rubia.

"_Y eso fue sólo el comienzo. Alhena tuvo otra razón para odiar a los Gryffindor. No los soportaba, no soportaba su inmadurez y su falta de sentido común. Lily se extrañó muchísimo cuando notó lo de Snape, especialmente porque sabía que él odiaba a Lucius. No lo sé. El principio, cuando nos empezamos a conocer, todo era muy tétrico y frío. Las cosas cambiaron luego. Y mucho."_

* * *

(1)¿…tontos? ¿Qué diablos tienen en la cabeza?

**

* * *

****¡Nuevo Capítulo!**

**Debo decir que no es mi capítulo favorito, principalmente porque tiene puras palabrerías y nada muy interesante, pero es como un interludio. En el próximo capítulo les prometo acción. **

**No me olvido de que los Merodeadores son bromistas, así que aquí tienen una pequeña travesura que va a tener muchas repercusiones en un futuro cercano. **

**Pregunta: ¿Qué pasara con Severus? ¿Por qué fue detrás de Alhena? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Malfoy lo despreciara? ¿O aceptara su confidencia? **

**Con respecto a la relación Claire-Alhena: Ya lo aclaré en el fic, no son amigas, son como una especie de cómplices. Ellas dos no pueden estar mucho tiempo juntas porque son considerablemente explosivas después de unos minutos. Hubo un pequeño altercado entre la francesita y Peter: ¿Alarmante, no? Va a haber más de ellos, pero no van a ser pareja, no se preocupen. **

**Sirius: En unos capítulos se sabrá el porqué de su melancolía. No está así porque sí, créanme.**

**Sin nada más que aclarar, me despido desde el país del Olor A Pizza Con Queso. **

**Lenita.**


End file.
